Diverged
by Substitute Deathberry
Summary: AU: Uryū Ishida, a typical high school student with the ability to see spirits. Now, Rukia, a Shinigami without her powers has him taken over her job. But Hollows aren't his only worries now with a Quincy wanting him out. Shinigami!Uryū/Quincy!Ichigo
1. Dragon and Death Part One

**A/N**: Hey! It is me again. Bring you a new fic for your entertainment pleasure. I won't forget about Shattered Mirror, but I couldn't help but want to write this one out. Based on this wonderful piece by Aduah. Link: http:/ aduah . deviantart . com/art/Aesthetic-and-Identity- 132861256. Check it out and her other work! So, another AU! Goodness, I love this...Anyway, so rework the telling of the story. All your fav characters will appear sooner or later. Might be a bit different, but that is the whole point of an AU, no! I do hope you enjoy it!

I own nothing

Remember! Read and Review!

* * *

_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,_  
_And sorry I could not travel both_  
_And be one traveler, long I stood_  
_And looked down one as far as I could_  
_To where it bent in the undergrowth._

_Then took the other, as just as fair,_  
_And having perhaps the better claim,_  
_Because it was grassy and wanted wear;_  
_Though as for that the passing there_  
_Had worn them really about the same._

_And both that morning equally lay_  
_In leaves no step had trodden black._  
_Oh, I kept the first for another day!_  
_Yet knowing how way leads on to way,_  
_I doubted if I should ever come back._

_I shall be telling this with a sigh_  
_Somewhere ages and ages hence:_  
_Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-_  
_I took the one less traveled by,_  
_And that has made all the difference._

- "The Road Not Taken" Robert Frost

* * *

** Dragon and Death Part One**

"Hey! Get out of here!"

"Fuck off, kid!"

"What are you staring at, freak!"

"Are you even listening?"

"I'll show ya some manners, brat!"

"Yeah! Take care of him, Toshi-bro!"

**BAM!**

"Idiots..." spoke the young adult as he lowered his arm. His elbow was a bit sore from the slam into the face of the charging teen. But he wouldn't let this moron up one him. Looking up from the teen now in pain, he looked at his three remaining. They were in shock at the scene of their friend was now in pain. They were most likely not excepting that. After all, he didn't look much of a fighter compare to them.

They stood there in shock, exchanging their stares from their fallen friend to the high school student that had disturbed their fun. Now, they had to wonder what was up with him.

"You are going to answer a couple questions I have," the student spoke in a cold, emotionless tone of voice.

None of the skateboarders said anything as the student pointed at the light pole behind them, around the ground area, "Question One: What is that?" he asked, "Answer quickly before I lose my temper..."

"Ah...an offering of some kid that died..." said stinky looking skater at the fallen vase, the water and flowers that were once inside it had fallen out.

"Correct. I am pleases one of you at least has a brain."

None of the skateboaders said anything to correct that as they were becoming more scared. They thought something was freaking wrong with this kid. His eyes were unnatural cold behind those glasses of his.

"Question Two...what is it doing on the ground?" the student asked. At the mere words, it seems that the wind picked up and the whole area dropped a couple degrees colder.

There was silence that gripped the area as no one spoke. The skateboarder group were scared to say the wrong thing and anger this kid. He was shorter than them, look not much of a fighter. But the look on his face and how quick he took down their friend change that image.

"W-W-W-We knock it down while on our boards," said the skateboarder with a hat over his head.

"I see..." spoke the student, "Than you should apologize, shouldn't you?"

The skateboarders looked at one another in confusion before one of them spoke out, "To who?"

"Who do you think...To her!"

The skateboarders started to scream like little children as the bloody form of the young girl that died in that spot appeared behind him. Scared silly, the trio picked up their fallen friend and ran right out of there within seconds. They had forgotten their skateboards and soon the only one left was the student and the spirit of the dead girl.

"Idiots..." he mumbled to himself as he walked over and picked up the vase from the ground, "I do hope that scared them enough not to bother you anymore. Sorry to have used you in such a matter to began with. I should have been able to handle it myself."

"It is ok," said the spirit with a smile that seem to brighten her up, considering the amount of blood on her, "I do not mind as I asked you to help me out after all."

"Does not matter...I will come by tomorrow with some fresh flowers" the student said with a small smile across his face before he bowed at the young spirit, "May you find your way to heaven."

"Thank you," she said as he started to walk away.

_For as long as I could remember, I have been able to see the spirits of those that had left this world. I been able to see them as clearly as I would be able to see any human being. Makes me a little different any other high school student for sure. Maybe because my father is the neighbour doctor, use to saving lives and not saving them._

_I couldn't understand the difference when I was younger, which lead to a mistake that still haunts me today. I do now and I tried to help out those that hadn't past on from our world into the next._

"I am home!"

"You are late..."

"I am sorry Father. I was busy aiding in another spirit."

"Hmmm...you have been doing that a lot lately."

"Yes Father, they been growing in numbers lately."

"So I have notice from the amount of time you put into helping them and not into your school work."

"I am sorry, Father. I am going to do it right now."

"Not now. I might be able to see the spirits nor touch them like you, but you need to eat to keep up with them. Can't have you falling asleep in class or dropping in the middle of the street from hungry. Come, get some supper."

"Yes Father, after I say hello to Mama."

"All right."

Slipping off of his shoes, the student placed down his school bag and entered inside the home. It was a large building that one wouldn't think of a home, but his father had his clinic in the lower part where all the patients would be taken care of. The living area was in the upper floor. Placing on his slippers, he moved his way to the living room. It was basic, nothing special like the rest of the house. There seating, a table and a small TV in the corner. The only thing that stood out of the room was an alter in the far corner.

He walked over and sat in front of the alter. There was a small photo in the middle of a older woman with a bright smile on that reflected her strawberry blond hair, little knick knacks surrounded the photo. Another small smile came across his face as he bowed his head at the photo, "Hello Mama. I hope you are doing well. I miss you very much, as always. I help another spirit today, a young girl that was killed by a drunk driver. You would have like her..."

_This is my mother. I am not sure how someone that was once so cheerful and friendly to everyone could have fallen in love with someone as serious as Father. She once said that there is more to him and I would understand when I was older. I never understood that and she isn't around to explain it anymore._

_I miss her everyday and wish she was still here._

"Supper is ready."

"Coming Father," he called out.

He got up on his feet and moved to the small dinning room where his father was already waiting with dinner he made today. It was simple and quick as always. He sat down on his side of the table and the two of them started to eat. This was normal for the two men. Words were never exchange between them, only if needed. They were more focus on their meals and once they were complete, both would leave the room and start on their work for the next day. He would retire to his bedroom and start on his homework and his father would head to his office for paperwork.

It was like being room mates than being father and son. They did not look that similar except in their same serious face that seemed to be pasted on. While the younger of the two had straight raven black hair and blue eyes hidden behind the glasses, his father had silver hair shocking for someone his age. He also wore similar glasses as his son, but hidden the brown eyes of his own.

The senior was finished his meal before the younger boy. He took a hold of his dinner dishes and rose to his feet, "I will do the dishes tonight so you can get your work down. I hope you will know better than to stay up late to do your school work and what else."

"Yes Father, thank you."

He left the table and headed to his own room. It was different then the rest of the home. There were a few personal items such as several pictures of himself as a younger boy with his mother, during what seem to be more happier times. There was also a desk that held a computer on it and a sewing machine was seen on the floor on the near the wall with a bunch of other sewing materials such as thread, fabrics and patterns. Dropping his bag near it, he flopped himself on his bed.

_While my life was stranger than most, it was my life and I never thought of anything more about it. I lived each day, each filled with school and spirits. I never thought there was anything else to it._

_That is until..._

Lifting his head, he pushed his glasses back up his face before he sat up. That is when he noticed a black butterfly flying in his room. It was a bit shock as he did not even have his bedroom window open at all.

"Where did that come from?" he mumbled, shifting and adjusting his glasses more before something else came into his view.

_...I met her..._

There entering his room was a strangely dress woman...well, really she seem to be his age or younger. It was hard to tell as she was much shorter than himself. She had similar hair color, long, pass her shoulders. What was strange was the black robes she was wearing, like funeral robes really and she held a sword in her hand...and did it seem like she walked right through his wall.

_...My name is Uryū Ishida, 16 years old and a high school student...and I think my life became a little more stranger now._


	2. Dragon and Death Part Two

**A/N:** Me again! Hope you all enjoy the first one! ^^ Here is Part 2 and hopefully is just as an enjoyable read at the first. I hope to at least update this and my other story at least once a week with summer here and having some free time. Once again, do not own anything, anything at all.

Remember! Read and Review!

* * *

_"All truth passes through three stages. First, it is ridiculed. Second, it is violently opposed. Third, it is accepted as being self-evident"_

- Arthur Schopenhauer (1788 - 1860)

* * *

**Dragon and Death Part Two**

He stared at the girl as she entered further into his room, Uryū Ishida did not know how to react. She appeared out of no where, coming right through his wall. She did not look like a spirit. She didn't have the chain in her chest that most of them had. On top of that, she was in strange clothing, with a weapon.

"...It's near..." she softly spoke as she continued to slowly walk. She only stopped by someone that held her back.

"I do not care what you are looking for, but you aren't breaking into my home and get away with it!" said Uryū as he held her arms behind her back. It lasted only a second before the girl broken free of his grip and leaped over to the bed.

Shock marked her face as she sat there, "Y...You can see me? You held me..." she asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't have I?" asked Uryū with a frown on his face as he stepped forward and would have tried to capture her again if there wasn't a knock on the door.

"Uryū, what is going on in there?" demanded his father as he did not waited for the ok to come in. He opened the door wided and allowed himself inside, "What is with the shouting?"

"Father...I..." said Uryū shock on his own face and was about to explained what happen, but his father held up his hands.

"I do not want to know. I want you though to stop this noise. There are people resting downstairs in the cilence, I have paperwork to do and have to get up early in the morning," he said with a shake of his head before he took to closde the door behind him, "So, no more noise.

"Yes...Father..."

The door clip shut behind the older man, Uryū was silence for only a moment. Didn't his father see her? She was right there on his bed? How could he...

"Normal men can not see me," spoke the girl from his bed. Uryū turned around and looked straight at her. So...she was a spirit. Strange one at that from what he had seen. What kind of spirit wore thos-

"I am a Shinigami."

**00000000000**

It could sense it...

Biting into the young female spirit, it fed off of the soul and the blood she had. The power was here and it was getting close.

The closer it become, the more likely it would be able to have the best feast it had in it's whole life.

**00000000000**

"Let me understand this...You are a Shinigami and you live in a place call the Soul Society."

"Yes, that is correct."

"And the reason you are here is because it is your mission to exterminate some evil spirit that is around town."

"Again, correct."

Uryū sighed as he pushed his glasses back up his face, "I don't believe you."

She sat there in shock. Why shouldn't she be? The past fifteen minutes were spend to tried and explained what she was and the reason for what she was doing in his town. Now Uryū said that he didn't believe her at all.

"How could you not believe me? You can see spirits, why not Shinigamis," said the girl as she turned to the defence.

"I seen spirits almost daily, but never in my life have I seen a so call Shinigami. You may be some kind of spirit, after all my father could not see you," said Uryū as he sat up as he looked down at her.

"You believe in spirits, but not Shinigamis! What kind of logic is that?"

"Mine," said Uryū, a frown that appeared his features, "Now, why not go and play somewhere little girl. I have school work to do with."

He did not see her reaction as she didn't seem to be please with it at all. Maybe because of the little girl comment. She was indeed shorter than most of his classmates at school and it seemed that any girl that was too tall or too short were much too sensitive for his like. But she continued to fumed there as she sat on his bed, didn't move at all.

Ten minutes passed as Uryū continued to read over his chapter for his English class and she hadn't moved at all. Than another ten minutes passed and he was finally annoyed with her. He was use to have spirits over him, waited for him to finish with whatever work. She was different, with those violet eyes that stared at him.

"Don't you have anything better to do, like find those silly evil spirits," said Uryū, as he glared at the young girl.

"Hollows, they are called hollows. Simpleton!" she shouted at him, "I am not some little girl, I am ten times your human lifetimes!"

"I could care less what they were call," he said, not to be affected by her insults, "I cannot finish my work with you staring at me like that. So get going and try and find whatever it is."

"...I can't..."

"What do you mean you can't?" asked Uryū as he stood up. She came here for some kind of evil spirit and now she couldn't leave because she couldn't find it.

She sighed, pulled out a notebook from her robes and opened it to show Uryū "There are two types of spirits that belong in this world. There are the plus and they are the most common of the spirits. These are the ones you are most likely coming into contact with. The other type is the more dangerous type. We call them hollows and they attack the living and dead beings and eat their souls. These are the evil spirits. You got that?"

"Yes...but why do you need to show drawings that look like a three year old done them," said Uryū.

"Just shut up and listen!"

"...as you wish..."

She cleared her throat a bit before she continued, "As a Shinigami, we have to two duties to preformed. One is to guide the pluses into the Soul Society using a technique called a Soul Burial. I would believe you call it 'going to heaven' in this world. The second is to take care of the Hollows. That is what I am doing here now."

"Than I bring it up again," said Uryū frowned, "Why not find it and get rid of it?"

"As I said, I can not seem to sense it anymore, feel its presence..."

"What do you mean by that..." spoke out Uryū.

Suddenly, he felt this huge pressure on his body. It was like someone had jumped on to him and this weight overpowered him. Then a monster was roared right into his ear. It felt unnatural, nothing he had ever felt before. His skin crawled with a strange chill up his spin. The so call Shinigami didn't seemed to realized the howl at all. In fact, she was still seemed to explained to him about what was going on. Didn't she hear it, felt it!

"...It is like something is blocking my sense."

"Listen here, Shinigami," demand Uryū as he glared at her, which cause her to look at him once more with this look of uncared and confusion.

"What?"

"What do you mean by that? Did you not hear that voice?" demand Uryū as he gripped right to his school book.

She had more confusion on her face as she didn't seem to understand what he met, "Voice? What do..."

Another roar gripped the area and frozen the conversation as Uryū was at please a bit to see the Shinigami reacted to the roar this time. She looked like fear gripped her as she finally shut that mouth of her. What unnerved Uryū more that it felt a bit closer than the first one was.

"There it is! Do something!" demand Uryū.

She didn't. In fact, now she stared at him, like she looked deep, take him apart. What was with this? The...Hollow was here. Why look at him for as the whole point of her here had finally almost at their door.

"Kyaaa!"

Uryū felt his blood drained out of his face as more screams sounded out from below them. It was the overnight patients from the clinic. The Hollow was here! It was going to harm those people that came here to heal, that thought it was safe to spend the night. What about his father? The office was downstairs!

Oh no...

"Father!" screamed out Uryū as he pushed his way past the Shinigami. He had to get to his father. The older Ishida wouldn't be able to see whatever this Hollow was. He might not get along with his father, but he couldn't bare it if he lost another parent.

"First Restraint! Obstruction!"

His arm took to moving behind his back not his own will. They crossed each other and locked in place He fell to the ground, his legs unable to move, neither could he moved his arms. What had happen to him? He started to struggled about, tried to break free but could do nothing to get back up. Growled to himself, he glared up at the Shinigami that stood above him.

"What the hell!"

"This is called Demon Form and it is a spell that only Shinigamis can use. This will hold you into place as I deal with the Hollow," she explained.

"You waited this long and now my father is in danger because of you! You are going to get him and all those people killed!"

"You will get in my way and will cause more damage. There is nothing you can do to fight it and all it do would cause the death count to rise up by one. Just stay here until I return," she said and took to a run right through the wall to the outside.

With a growl, Uryū started to crawl. He could not stand by and allowed this monster to harm his home, to harm those of his neighbours and his father. Only he could see the spirits and maybe could be able to do something to stop it. He couldn't allow those innocent to the spirits to be harmed by them. He finally made it out of his room, but did not make things better.

He could hear nothing downstairs anymore. That could be many things and to him, it was all bad thoughts. He continued to struggle his way to at least stand up. He moved his legs around, tried to get up on them. It would be bettered to go down the stairs on his ass than face first.

Uryū was not one to harmed women; he made a good point to be nice to all ladies. But he swore that he ever saw that Shinigami again, he was going to do something! How dare she leave him like this! It was his drive, these thoughts that got him to at least the stairs. It was the sight of these that send him a cold shiver down his spine.

They were in ruins, pieces and ripped apart. But this was not his focus as Uryū had his sight on the blood at the bottom and along the remains of the stairs. Now, he could only think of one person that would had blood there...

"...Father..." he gasped out. No, he couldn't be...all that blood...Something inside started to break. Break apart like glass that held him back all this time. A rage deep down tried to burst through and it was winning. Damn him for his weakness! He was going to do this! He had to protect everyone! He had to protect the people at the clinic! He had to protect his father!"

"Kyaa!" he screamed out, strained against the spell, used all of his strength to break free. It was not like the first time. This time, it felt weaker and the less of a strain against his body.

Finally...it broke...

With a new strength he never felt before, Uryū sprung into action. He jumped down the broken stairs into the main part of the clinic. It was as bad as the stairs. Beds were turned down, selves were destroyed along with equipment. But it was the people...

They were thankfully unconscious, but Uryū could see fresh wounds on them. Blood was all over the place, but there were no spirits. None of them was dead yet. He glanced around, to spot some sign of his father and see if the older Ishida was ok. No such luck as another huge roar entered into his ears. It came from outside...through the large hole in the middle of the clinic.

"Damn it..." growled Uryū as he run his way to outside.


	3. Dragon and Death Part Three

**A/N**: Here is another chapter! Didn't mean to finish this one before my other fic, but was on a little bit of a writer's block. Finally got over it for 'Mirror' so I will finish it soon to update! Anyway, here the final part of the start of the Shinigami!Uryū story. Wait until the next chapter! More characters and how this AU looks will appear in the next one.

Remember! Read and Review!

* * *

_Hope is the thing with feathers_

_That perches in the soul._

_And sings the tune_

_Without the words,_

_and never stops at all_.

- Emily Dickinson

* * *

**Dragon and Death Part Three**

He did not know what he would find when he appeared outside. Just whatever he thought, it was not what he saw right now.

He thought Hollow was a human spirit...or something. Not the huge monster that stood there. It was half the size of his whole home, maybe taller. It looked like some mutant frog with this strange horrifying mask and that huge gapping hole in the middle of its chest. The blood dripped from it made it all terrible.

'How...How did you break free?"

The Shinigami took noticed that Uryū arrived on the scene. She didn't look well as she tried to catch a breath. He could not respond as the monster jumped at her. She jumped with speed and height that he didn't possible as she landed next to him.

"What do you think! What is that thing?" demanded Uryū as he pointed at the monster.

"That is a hollow, boy," growled the Shinigami, "Get out of here! No one had their souls eat yet."

Now Uryū was confused. Wasn't this hollow supposed to eat souls? That was what the Shinigami had said. He didn't had a chance to ask her as the hollow turned around and jumped at them. Its large hands were a frighten sight to behold. He didn't have strength to move, but the Shinigami did as she grabbed a hold of the raven hair boy. The two of them rolled on the street as the hand of the Hollow slammed into the side of the clinic.

"I...I thought that this Hollow was suppose to eat souls?" asked Uryū as the two of them backed away. He struggled on to his feet as the Shinigami held tight to her weapon in hand.

"...Hollows search for souls with high spiritual concentration. Because of that, sometimes people are attack..." she said in a sombre tone of voice.

"And...you mean..."

"...I have never came across nor heard of a human that was able to see Shinigamis...you were able to break free of Demon Form, which no one should be able to do without harming their soul. You even have a high spiritual concentration yourself..."

"..."

She turned at him with this emotionless look on his face that caused Uryū to go cold, even more at her next words.

"I believe that it was coming after you..."

Uryū backed up away from her as he felt his soul, his body freeze at the news. No...it couldn't because of him...but it made sense. It made so much sense, damn it.

"You are saying...it came for me...that all of these people hurt...my father could be..." mumbled Uryū as he felt the need to collapse right there on the ground. This was all his fault...all his fault.

"I...I did not mean..."

She didn't finish at all as she flew half away down the street. The Hollow let out another roar as he glared at down the fallen Shinigami as she skidded to a stop.

"No!" Uryū screamed out. He had thought that she would have been done for. But she wasn't. In fact, only a few seconds later and she risen to her knees, slowly. She was alive...what were these Shinigami's made of?

But his attention drifted on to the hulk of the Hollow that had its sights on him. A mixture of drool and blood came out of its' huge mouth and teeth. This was not something Uryū thought he had to deal with. He was only a high school student for God sake! He was supposed to worry that he passed his classes with his father's approved good marks and girls. Oh girls were a problem for sure, especially a certain girl in his class...These were the things he was suppose to be worried about, nothing more.

But he had to worry about the people's souls because they were in danger because of him. This thing could take out the whole neighbourhood! That is if he was around...A frown came across his face as he knew what had to be done. This thing had tracked him down; it wanted to have his soul. He had to get away in ordered to save everyone.

"You want me!" shouted Uryū as he stood up and glared at the Hollow, "Come and get me!"

The Hollow let out a roar as he started to come at him. Uryū turned around and started to run. There was no plan at all. All he could think of was kept up the pace. He could figure out the rest once he got away from the ruins of the clinic. It was unlike him to do something like this. He rather planned what he was doing. But there was no time! No time at all!

But it did not matter how fast he ran as the Hollow came on to him within moments. Uryū looked back and it was on him. No, it couldn't be the end of him! He tried to pick up the pace. Maybe he could-

That thought process stopped when he fell down and met with the hard ground. Pain ran through him, but he let the fear overcome that as he turned around. The Hollow was above him and its huge mouth up in a roar. He lunged at Uryū and the young student thought it was the end.

Never again would he see his father...his friends...say the things he always wanted to saw.

He closed his eyes, and he thought that a unbelievable pain would surged through his body. It never came. He opened his eyes and looked up.

There in the middle of the jaw of the Hollow was the Shinigami. Blood poured out of her body as the Hollow tighten his mouth on her. It looked like any second it would ripped her in half. It did not have a chance as she jabbed her sword into it's' jaw. It let out another spine chill roar as it let go of her and backed away. Its blood and her's dripped out of its maw. She stood for only a moment as it let her go before she collapsed into a pool of blood. Uryū sat there shocked as she saved his life at the risk of her own. She died to save-

"Idiot..."

"Shinigami...you're alive..." gasped out Uryū , surprised that she was able to even to talk.

"You should have listen...you don't have the strength and power to fight it. You are either an idiot or you thought that by leading it away would solve everything," she said, struggled to get up but it seem pointless.

"I...I just wanted too..." said Uryū as he struggled to say sorry, to say anything.

"Don't worry about it...or I wish I could say that...But I can't fight the Hollow any longer," Shinigami said, "We can only wait until it devours us."

Uryū felt weak in his knees as his fist clenched. He was an idiot, such an idiot, "My fault...everyone is going to died because of me."

They said nothing to each other as the Hollow continued to roar in pain. The Shinigami stared at him with thought and pity as Uryū only felt sorry for himself before she spoke, "Do you want to make things right?"

He looked up at her. Panic and hope appeared on his face. There was something they could do? Something he could do? "Is there something we can do? You must tell me right away!"

"There is a way...actually, it is the only way..." she spoke.

She reached out and grabbed a hold of her sword. Once she grabbed a hold of it, she turned herself around and sat up. It looked like it took all of her strength to even do that as she held out the blade of her weapon at him before she spoke, "You...become a Shinigami..."

Uryū stood there in shock at the suggestion, "You...You have to joking?" he asked.

"No, I am not. This is the only way to save everyone you had been fighting to protect. If you pierce the middle of your chest with my Zanpakutō, I will be able to give you half of my power. This way you will be able to have the power of the Shinigami for a short while and fight the Hollow on fair ground."

"It is...safe to do something like this?" asked Uryū.

"I am actually not sure. I only suggest this because of your high spiritual nature. There is only a small chance that this will work. You could died..." she explained before a determined look appeared, "But there is no other way and there is no time to talk things over!"

This was such a shock. Uryū did not know what to do. Either he went along with the plan and he could get killed or allow the Hollow to do that. There were so many things and parts to think about. He wanted to weight all his opposites, go over the pros and cons of both choices. That is what he always done before! He had time to make a choice he thought best. This time, there was no time to be picky, to go over every little detail. He had to pick and he had to pick now.

All Uryū could do was wonder what his father would do. While they didn't have the best relationship, his father did know what was best in his own way. But right now, the older man couldn't help...Oh God, was he even alive now? What about the other people in the clinic? They had families and love ones like him. They were all dead if he didn't do something.

And there was only choice to make to give them all a chance to live.

A serious look came across his face as he stood up. He said nothing as he walked over to the fallen Shinigami with her sword still pointed at him, "Fine, we will do it your way, Shinigami."

She chuckle a bit and smiled at him, "My name isn't Shinigami, Idiot. My name is Kuchiki Rukia."

A small smile came across Uryū's face as he pushed his glasses up on his face, "My name is Ishida Uryū...It is nice to meet you."

"You as well..."

The Hollow let out another roar as it seem to have recovered from the wound that Rukia gave it. It seemed that it would be on them in a matter of moments. Uryū wasn't going to let it have the chance as he came closer to the blade, placed his hand over her handle to steady it in place. Never would he have thought that he could be close to something so sharp. Pointed at his chest, he looked away from the Zanpakutō and at Rukia. Their eyes met and both shared a determine look on their face.

"Let's get this over with," said Uryū.

"Right," said Rukia.

The Hollow was coming on fast one them.

Rukia held tight to the Zanpakutō in her hands as steady as she could.

Uryū lunged himself on to the blade without a second thought to it.

Pain shocked his body as the blade ran right through his body and appeared on the other side. It only lasted a second as a huge rush of power emerged from the two of them. The Hollow only slowed down for a moment in shock as it never had felt such a surge of spiritual power, a power he once search for, but it change into something different all the more powerful.

**00000000000**

Over on the other side of town, another figure could felt the surge of spiritual power. Actually, he was on his way to the battle, to take care of both the Hollow and that filthy Shinigami. There was another spiritual power that he picked up from there but he was always familiar with it. There was no worry about it.

That is until the moment the third spiritual power change.

He stopped mid step on top of one the many buildings he used for travel. Shock appeared on his face as he couldn't believe it. Did the third spiritual power just change? It couldn't be? How was it even possible? He couldn't believe unless...

He stood still as he focused his mind on the spiritual power of the town. There was something special about his hometown for sure. Something that drew all this spiritual energy like no other place in the world he knew of. A blue light emerged around him; highlighted the strange white clothing with blue trim and a blue cross shown on his chest. His eyes were closed as he was more focus on what he was doing.

Threads soon burst forth from the light around him. His brown eyes soon shone as this is what he was waiting for as he stood in forest of white threads. They were the humans that lived around town and not his focus. There was only one he wanted to know about.

His eyes turned to fury as he found two threads of red stood in front of him. With a growl, he only grabbed a hold of one of them. The thread became tight in his grip before he ripped it apart.

"You made a grave mistake today, Ishida. One you will pay for..." he growled.


	4. Strawberry Quincy Part One

**A/N:** Summer, always a busy time XD Here is the big chapter! I really am glad to both Nekoharuhi and Haddrell for their reviews. It means alot! Hope you all enjoy this one!

Remember! Read and Review!

* * *

_One's first step in wisdom is to question everything - _

_and one's last is to come to terms with everything._

**- **Georg Christoph Lichtenberg

* * *

**Strawberry Quincy Part One**

**BRRRRRRNNNNNGGGG!**

At the sound of his alarm clock, Uryū shifted in his bed and slammed the alarm off. Rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as Uryū reached for his glasses. As he place them on, Uryū sat there for a moment. The first thoughts that entered his mind was what happen last night. Did it really happen actually? It seemed like a whole far away dream as he recalled his conversation with Shinigami, the attack of the Hollow...and than...

_The Hollow let out another roar as it seem to have recovered from the wound that Rukia gave it. It seemed that it would be on them in a matter of moments. Uryū wasn't going to let it have the chance as he came closer to the blade, placed his hand over her handle to steady it in place. Never would he have thought that he could be close to something so sharp. Pointed at his chest, he looked away from the zanpakutou and at Rukia. Their eyes met and both shared a determine look on their face._

_"Let's get this over with," said Uryū._

_"Right," said Rukia._

_The Hollow was coming on fast one them._

_Rukia held tight to the zanpakutou in her hands as steady as she could._

_Uryū lunged himself on to the blade without a second thought to it._

_Pain shocked his body as the blade ran right through his body and appeared on the other side. It only lasted a second as a huge rush of power emerged from the two of them. The Hollow only slowed down for a moment in shock as it never had felt such a surge of spiritual power, a power he once search for, but it change into something different all the more powerful. _

_Either way, it wanted that power. It picked up the pace once more to eat the human. Only for it to stop as it's right limb was cut off. It roared out in pain as it didn't see what cause the damage. It turned it's head around to find who and was shock now out of it's tiny mind._

_There stood Uryū. As he pushed up his glasses, it was clear that his normal school clothes were gone and now wore similar clothing that Rukia had on herself, the very same flowing black robes and same footwear as well. But this was not the most shocking sight to be hold of the newly dressed Uryū. It was what he held in his hand, the weapon that dripped with the Hollow's blood. It was a Zanpakutō, just like Rukia had held. But there were differences, many differences. His handle was a light blue, almost a white in color with a hilt appeared to be a pair of wings. The blade, though it had blood on it, seem to be so pure. It looked like it just was forge from the fire as it gleamed under the streetlight. There was not a mark or nick on it, completely flawless. _

_Rukia sat there in shock as the Hollow charged once more towards Uryū. The student was ready for it as he too charged forward, his Zanpakutō extended out as he ran with a new found speed. Within moments, the Hollow would had lost it's left leg._

"_You have made a grave mistake tonight, one that I shall have to teach you," growled Uryū as he raised his weapon at the falling Hollow. A second later, he sliced right on through the mask of the Hollow. The roar of the beast was the only sound to be heard as it took to disappearing into dust. Uryū was breathing hard as he gripped tight to his blade. He stood there, only for a few seconds before letting go and falling into the darkness._

"Uryū! Time to move!"

"Coming!" called out the boy, jumped out of bed at the sound of his father's voice. Yes, that had to be all a dream for sure. Must because of all the spirits he was dealing with. He must have crashed after supper as Uryū saw on his desk that he barely got any homework done. Uryū sighed as it wouldn't be that bad as he always done it before. He was sure the teachers wouldn't give him such a hard time...unlike others he could clearly think of.

"And watch your step, Uryū. We have some damage down here."

Time seemed to have shifted for him as now Uryū stood outside the building along with half of the neighbourhood and those that stayed in the clinic over night. He gasped in wonder as damage on the house was the same as in his dream...the very same. Did that mean, it wasn't a dream at all?

"Damn lucky," grumbled the older Ishida as he flicked the remains of his cigarette on the ground, "Seems like a gas line blew. We were damn lucky that no one was injured."

"Yeah...lucky..." mumbled Uryū as he started to become a bit wiser on what had happen here.

"Anyway, you better get to class, you already miss first period," commented Ryūken as he glanced down at his son.

Uryū became a bit paler as he bowed his head at his father before he ran off. No homework done, late for class and now realized that his dream was not so much a dream, he had a bad feeling about today.

**00000000000**

"Oh no!"

"I am surprise that you're not dead."

"What's we should be happy for is that no one was seriously hurt."

"...Yeah..."

Uryū sighed as he laid down on his desk. He should have known that the school was all a buzz with the so call 'explosion' in his home. He missed first period after all and only got into his second class of the day. His friends notice that he wasn't there and were worried about where he was. Never since he first started school had he missed a day or even a class.

"It isn't such a big deal," said Uryū as he lifted his head and looked at the small group as he pushed his glasses back up his face.

"Such a brave man!" screamed out Asano Keigo as he was going to do his well known monster tackle hug if Uryū's oldest friend, Arisawa Tatsuki had stopped Keigo with her fist first.

"Idiot..." she growled with a shake of her head as Keigo took to crying over Kojima Mizuiro. The shorter student tried to escape and Keigo ended up crying on to Sado Yasutora (nickname Chad for some reason). The gentle giant allowed it to happen as he didn't seem to notice at all. Typical Chad.

"Keigo is right, you are very brave Uryū."

At that voice, Uryū sunk into his seat as he fiddled a bit with his glasses a bit. He looked up and saw that another girl had joined their small little group, a girl with waist length orange hair and a figure that made most of the their male classmates look after her with lustful stares, not that she notice. Not him! Nonononononono! Never! He wouldn't do that with Inoue Orihime.

"Thank you for your kind words, Orihime," said Uryū with a blush coming across his face.

"So you are who everyone is talking about?"

As he heard that voice, Uryū froze as he turned around to where it had come from. No, it couldn't be possible. But he knew her face, the same face of the Shinigami from last night, now in his school girls' uniform. The very sight cause the blood that was in his face from blushing too much rush back down to his body.

Rukia had a smile on her face as she looked straight at him, "It is nice to meet you!"

"This is Kuchiki Rukia, she is a new student here today," said Mizuiro as everyone took to their seats as class would began soon.

Uryū sat there in shock, his right eye twitch behind his glasses. What was she doing here? Shouldn't she back to wherever she came from? Was she stalking him or something?

"You..." he said, not finding the right words to express his shock.

"Uryū, you ok?" asked Mizuiro.

"Uryū, I don't have any of the books for the class yet. Could you lend me your's?" asked Rukia as she held out her hand to him.

He didn't know what made him look down. But he did and saw that something was written on her hand. Enough for him to keep the twitch in his eye anyway.

**_Say something and I kill you.._**.

"..."

"Ok?" she said with a light cheerful tone in her voice.

Oh, he was totally screwed. But he didn't even his fear of the Shinigami in front of him, did he notice at all the brown eyes that glared at them from the back of the classroom.

**00000000000**

"Start explaining yourself right now."

School had ended for the day and Uryū had been force to spend most of his day around Rukia. Orihime taken to show her around, invited her to lunch with their group and he couldn't take it. The smiling he knew was fake, the whole friendly personality she put on. He couldn't out right and ask her what she was doing here. Someone was always around.

"What do you mean?" she asked in that innocence tone she had used all day.

"You know what I mean," he said, pushed his glasses up on his face, "Didn't you finish up your job last night? Don't you have go back to your home, that Soul Society place?"

She sighed as that serious look that he saw her with last night came back on her face, "You have to be a Shinigami to return. I am not able to right now."

"...Explain."

"I have lost my Shinigami powers..."

Confusion hung in the air as Uryū stared at her. What did she mean by she had lost her power? Didn't she have them?

"What do you mean by that? I am not a Shinigami anymore...you should have your power back," he said, tried to remain emotionless and cool.

"They are with you still. It is your soul that is the Shinigami, not your body," said Rukia as she stood there, crossed her arms over her chest, "When I gave you the power of the Shinigami last night, I almost lost all of them. I barely have any left. That is why I am in this gigai."

"So that explains why everyone else can see you," said Uryū.

"We are only to use these in case of emergencies. When Shinigamis are weak, we use them to regain their powers. Hollows would be able to sense us if we didn't use them and be prey to us," informed Rukia.

"What does that have to do with me?" asked Uryū, "You wouldn't be hanging around me if there wasn't something that you wanted."

"Well...Until my powers return, you are to take over my Shinigami duties!"

Staring at the powerless Shinigami as she made the announcement like he was suppose to be please with this, he shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't believe this, that he should be the one doing this. Couldn't she call one of her Shinigami buddies to take over for her.

"Look, I don't think I will be able to help you out. For one, I don't even have a clue to turn back into a Shingami again. It would be best if you call one-" spoke Uryū as he noticed Rukia come at him with a glove hand.

He didn't have time to dodge the attack as she jabbed him in the chin. He felt himself falling back and this strange tingling feeling as he was sent flying into the air. Soon enough he came with a crash to the ground.

"What do you think you are doing!" shouted Uryū as he sat up before he was quick to notice that he was back in those Shinigami robes and his body was on the ground, "What did you do! How did you do that?"

"This is a skull symbol," she said, held up the glove and pointed to the skull on the glove, "It is important tool to free a soul from the gigai...or in this case, a human body."

Did she have to grin when she said that?

"So, can I count on your help?" she asked, still with that smug grin on her face.

"Do I have a choice in the matter? You won't leave me alone...and I can't have those hollows harm anymore people," sighed Uryū with a shake of his head. After last night, he couldn't really allow anyone else get injured by those Hollows.

"Or why not leave the protection of the town to who been doing it along."

Both Uryū and Rukia froze at the new voice. Uryū knew it, but he didn't have a clue where he had heard it from. They both turned it around and looked to see another teen there. Uryū saw that he had on the Karakura High School's boy uniform in a slack form, held his school bag over his shoulder. But that is not what caught their attention. It had to be the bright, spiky orange hair and dark brown eyes, add in the scowl he wore, the teen was not a friendly face. Uryū knew him though, just couldn't think up a name.

"Ishida, take that Shinigami midget and get out of here," the orange hair teen, motioned to the alley behind him.

Rukia fumed at that comment, "How dare you call me that, you moron!" she bellowed, would have charged if Uryū didn't hold her back.

"Rukia, calm down...he can see me and knows that you are a Shinigami," he hissed.

The realization hit Rukia as she calmed down. The anger in her face was still there, but she kept her tongue back as Uryū removed his arm from that kept her back. Orange hair grinned at that, chuckle at the sight as he stepped closer to them.

"Who do you think you are?" asked Uryū, his hand came to a rest on his Zanpakutō, strapped to his waist.

"The name is Kurosaki Ichigo, Quincy...And I hate Shingami."


	5. Strawberry Quincy Part Two

**A/N:** Thanks to **Nekoharuhi**, **Haddrell** and **Outcast-Lose****r** for their reviews! I am so glad you enjoy the story so far and I am quite please you think I am keeping them in character. I try my best in that affect. Kind of hard with Ichigo though for some reason as you will see in the chapter that makes this small part of the story over ^^

Remember! Read and Review!

* * *

_Go after a man's weakness, and never, ever, threaten unless you're going to follow through, _

_because if you don't, the next time you won't be taken seriously._

**- **Roy M. Cohn

**

* * *

**

**Strawberry Quincy Part Two**

"Who do you think you are?" asked Uryū, his hand came to a rest on his Zanpakutō strapped on to his waist.

"The name is Kurosaki Ichigo, Quincy...And I hate Shingami."

"What?" asked Uryū as he didn't understand the comment. But he saw the hate in the one called himself Ichigo..and a Quincy, whatever that was. Never had Uryū seen someone with such hate for anything, no one at all. He had seen other students hate teachers and other students, but never like this. What had earn this kind of anger and feelings from the other.

"You hear me, Ishida," sneered Ichigo as he stepped closer to them. He was right in front of Uryū now, mere inches apart as he looked down at the raven hair boy, "For the class' top student, you should be able to get it."

"Get what?"

"I hate you..."

There it was again, such anger at him and Uryū never done anything to him before. Was it because he was a Shingami? Damn it! He hadn't been one for more than a day and someone already hated him?

"What had Shingamis ever done to you, Moron!" demand Rukia as she final spoke only to be struck right in the face hard by the so call Quincy. She stumbled a bit as she held tight to her cheek as a red mark scarred her face.

"Rukia!"

"Did I ask you, Shinigami," Ichigo hissed out.

Uryū turned away from the weaken Shinigami and glared at Ichigo, "Why did you do that? She was only asking a question that I was going to ask you anyway? You have no right to have hit her like that?"

"I do and much more. I even have the right to destroy her for being in my space, both of you," Ichigo growled at Uryū.

"Why you..." hissed Uryū as he started to remove his blade when Ichigo stepped back and started to walk away.

"I've been protecting this town from the Hollows long before she showed and will continue to do so. Shinigamis are useless to this world so stay out of my way." Ichigo threaten them as he stopped for only to glance back. He held up his hand and made a slice motion over his neck, a strange cross like charm dangle from his wrist from the movement, "Or else..."

With that threat hanging in the air, the orange hair Quincy left the two Shinigamis with nothing more than a slap in the face and questions to answer.

**00000000000**

"What is a Quincy?"

Rukia sighed as she continued to look at her phone as the two of them walked down the street. After Ichigo had left, Rukia hide his body...which he thought he never would have to do and she started to lead him away, going down the sidewalk. She looked normal enough, but no one seemed to notice Uryū at all. He was still in his Shinigami form. He found it so strange to walk by people and they never seem to pay attention to him. Really was strange feeling.

"I don't know, but I will find out later," said Rukia. From her tone of voice, Uryū could tell that she was still pissed off. He couldn't blame her as that slap must have hurt, "I still have to show you what a Shinigami does, something more important that dealing with that strawberry bastard at the moment."

She continued to walk as the pair made their way to Yumizawa Children's Park. Uryū remembered he came here as a child himself. Now, he would walked by this place and listen to the children play around with their mothers. Brought back painful memories so he didn't try to come by here offend. Why would they come here...

"Why are-" he spoke only for Rukia to threw a cellphone at him. Without a second to question, Uryū caught it and held it. He looked down at it and notice a message on it. There on it was the name of the park, the time...which was going to happen in about 3:30 and 20m afterwards.

"That is an order for the Soul Society," explain Rukia, "at 3:30, in about 20 meters surrounding this park...a Hollow will appear. This park also holds a young plus-"

**"WHAAAAAAA!"**

That the sound of the screams and roars, Uryū turned around in a flash as he withdrew his weapon. Still pure and flawless as it was last night, it seemed to be more beautiful in the midday sun as the light hit it. His hand wrapped around it as he saw a monster similar to the one from last night in ways appeared. Only this one was like a spider of sorts. Still, held that white mask like the last Hollow.

Under it, there was a young child on the ground. He had tears streak down his face as he tried to get away from the monster. But it was not a human child as Uryū saw the broken chain that hung from the child's chest. Uryū knew what he had to do. He tossed Rukia back the phone as he jumped over the fence and charge forward. The Hollow noticed of his higher level of power and turned its attention to Uryū. It let out a roar and was ready to attack.

Uryū dodged the first one as he grabbed a hold of the crying child into his arm. With a tight hold on the young soul, he moved to slice off one of the legs. The Hollow stumbled about with its missing leg. It made it easy for Uryū to get the young soul to Rukia's side before he turned to finish off the Hollow. It still had trouble, but manage to regained it's balance. But the pause to do so was enough time for the substitute Shinigami to come in and slice off the mask.

Just like last night, the monster let out a roar as it disappeared from sight.

"You are getting the hang of this," said Rukia.

He nodded his head as he placed his Zanpakutō away. It was a surprise to him how simple it was for him to weld his weapon like that. To take down a creature that was so much larger than himself and make it seem like he was born to do it.

"Now, I will have to teach you how to perform a Soul Burial," said Rukia.

Uryū was confused at the word before the familiar of it came back to him. She explained it to him the other night as what the duties the Shinigamis have to perform. Ah...he would have to perform it on the young boy. He was down next to Rukia, calm down some which Uryū was a bit please to see. For a beast like the Hollow to attack such a little soul, it was plain wicked.

"You need to use your Zanpakutō to perform the Soul Burial on all pluses."

"...You cannot be serious? I am not slicing some child."

"No!" said Rukia as she looked insulted and the child scared out of his mind, "You have to use the other side of your Zanpakutō, the hilt end."

Uryū said nothing as he withdrew his Zanpakutō once more. He should have realized that himself. He walked over to the child and held up the hilt. Now...where...

"Just carefully tap the hilt on his forehead," said Rukia as she motion to her own forehead.

Uryū nodded his head as he raised his zanpakuto to the child's head and carefully did so. It was so simple and easy really. A small mark that glowed was left there as the child looked up on it. Than there was a calm look on his face as a large white glowing circle appeared below him and the child disappeared into it.

"And he is off to the Soul Society," said Rukia with a nod of her head, "That is what you have to do to be a Shinigami."

"...Just hope it doesn't take away from school..."

**00000000000**

They didn't notice him at all. Not at all. Even after he came out and told him what he would do to them if they continue. He knew that Ishida wasn't an idiot, but to continue to work with that dirty Shinigami midget was what Ichigo consider to be stupid.

As he came down the sidewalk, Ichigo was deep in thought as he felt the familiar charm hit his wrist in a beat with his step. He would have to deal with them if they keep this up. This was his town; he had been taking care of the Hollows long before the midget show up. He was what his name implied, that he was the protector.

And he wasn't going to give it up to some stuck up Shinigami and a four eye geek.

To himself, he gave them three strikes before he took to them. They already used one. Two more and he would be force to step in and take matters back into his better suited hands.

It was funny really as who could picture Ishida fighting Hollows like that. He just couldn't.

**00000000000**

"Where are you going to be staying?" asked Uryū as he was glad to be back in his own body. He thought to get back inside it would be harder, but just to simply step into it.

"I think we have more pressing issues to deal, like some moron strawberry," said Rukia.

He couldn't help but roll his eyes at that, but he could understand it. Rukia seem to be like Tatsuki in ways. This was one of them, unable to let someone get the better of them. He couldn't blame her as Kurosaki Ichigo seemed to be hard to figure out.

On one side, he liked the idea of someone else to take care of the Hollows, less for him to deal with. On the other side, Kurosaki seemed to have a chip on his shoulder and even threaten to kill them. Was his hate for whatever the Shinigamis did to him cause him to commit murder?

"And how do you plan on doing that, Rukia?" asked Uryū.

"I am going to someone to ask them what they know. They usually known about things like this and were the ones that gave me my gigai," said Rukia as they came to a two way street. Uryū turn to the right and she took to the left.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, rather not let anyone else know about you," she said with a wave of her hand, "I will get the information and some other equipment order that will be needed until I am ready to return home."

"Ok than...I shall see you in class tomorrow?" asked Uryū.

"Most likely and I will have more information on that bastard. And than we can crush him..."

As Uryū watched Rukia walk away, he decided that he never wanted to get on her bad side, never.


End file.
